


𝗪𝗧𝗡𝗩; 𝖺𝗋𝗋𝖺𝗒 𝗈𝖿 𝗈𝖽𝖽𝗂𝗍𝗂𝖾𝗌

by rhinestonerz



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Au’s, Canon LGBTQ Character, Desert Bluffs (Welcome to Night Vale), Domestic Fluff, Eldritch Horrors, Fluff, Gen, Humanized Glow Cloud, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Themes, Minor Character(s), Multi, Not Beta Read, Oddities, One-Shots, Other, Past Abuse, Platonic Relationships, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Queerplatonic Relationships, Recovery, Smut, The Weather (Welcome to Night Vale), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, headcanons, nuerodivergent characters, poc characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhinestonerz/pseuds/rhinestonerz
Summary: r we doing this? hell yeah we are. this fandom isn’t dead yet, is it..? requests are OPEN, read the rules and then get to it!
Relationships: Carlos/Cecil Palmer, Carlos/Kevin/Cecil Palmer, Carlos/Reader, Cecil Palmer/Reader, Dana/Reader, Glow Cloud/Reader, Kevin/Reader, The Angels/Reader, Welcome to Night Vale Character(s)/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 11





	1. Intro, Rules, Etc

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any characters used here unless explicitly stated. Read responsibly, love ya!

I’m Miu (any pronouns tho I use he/him most), pleased to meet ya! Here’s some rules n reminders n the like before you get to requesting/reading:

  * No NSFW for minors in WTNV, no exceptions.
  * No requests for r/pe, large age gap relationships, anything involving extreme/unsanitary kinks
  * I personally write for Carlos and Cecil as gay men, therefore when you request for them please please don’t ask for a reader that uses she/her pronouns if ur asking for a romantic type of thing for either of them! Nonbinary/masculine presenting people are totally fine though
  * You can request romantic shit for literally anyone who isn’t a child in WTNV I will supply you, unless it’s like. Old Woman Josie bc she’s our collective grandmother lmao



Here r some things to keep in mind:

  * I don’t really feel comfy writing nsfw for intern Dana but I can try if u request it! I might just not make it exceptionally descriptive yk
  * I do humanize the glow cloud for any scenarios you have of them if you don’t specify that you wish for them to be in their cloud form
  * You can request ships and such for this work, I’ll write them to the best of my ability!
  * I will tag each chapter accordingly, so you don’t have to look at anything you don’t care for :)
  * PLEASE be descriptive with your requests! It helps me so much to know exactly what you as the readers want to see out of your requests. If you want to be surprised then no need for this, but if you have super specific requests then tell me exactly what you’re looking for!



Thats really it for now, please go ahead and ask for whatever you’d like and I’ll do my best to please o7 thanks fellas.


	2. My Glow Cloud Design

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya can vibe with this! This chapter includes the three versions of Glow that I personally have, they’re all in no way canon aside from the cloud form and even that form is mainly my own headcanon of what it looks to be. Thank you!

**Glow Cloud:**

_ Form 1, Human _

Age: Potentially centuries old, looks to be in mid to late 20’s

Gender: None

Pronouns: All (prefers they/them)

Appearance: The clouds hair is extremely fluffy, soft, and curly, cut into a chin length bob-cut that’s shaved on the left side. The color of their hair is silver, and when in direct sunlight shimmers in various hues of bright colors, like a rainbow. Their eyes are rounded, almond shaped, and are the same lovely shade of silver as their hair. Glow’s eyelashes are long and dark colored, contrasting greatly against their skin. Their nose is roundish and cute, very button-like.

The cloud is 5’4 in height, and has a rather chubby build. Their skin is tan, and they appear to be Latino. They can also change the color of their skin to a translucent silvery looking appearance that allows you to see right through them, sort of like a glass frogs skin! It doesn’t make them invisible, but it’s very close to it.  
  


_Form 2, Halfling_

In this form, the cloud connects their human form to their cloud form to make an odd looking, angelic type body. The cloud in this appearance is around 7 ft tall. Though they are shorter than most of Nightvale’s monster like residents in this body, they are still very terrifying in it.

Their skin is constantly a sea of multicolored smoke just beneath the translucent surface in this appearance, and the colors darken/fade/glow depending on their mood. The cloud has shimmering bits of what appears to be stardust sprinkled all along their body when they are in this form, and their organs can be seen peeking through the swirling smoke under the see through skin of their body. Despite how gross this may sound, their organs look very beautiful in glittering shades of red, blue, and gold when they catch the light.

  
Their eyes and hair are still the same color and look the same as in their human form, though their eyes now swirl into rainbow and pastel colors when they’re excited or overwhelmed. They have a delicate, almost sculpture like body in this form, though still choose to keep the curves of their human appearance.

_Form 3, Cloud_

This is, as far as anyone in Nightvale can tell, the clouds truest form. In this lack of body the cloud is a massive and menacing presence, always making unnatural and horrible sounds and following whoever they please to make them uncomfortable. Their appearance in this sense is large, covering the entirety of Nightvale with room to spare when they’re not bothering to make themself as small as they can appear (about the size of the PTA meeting room.) The colors of this form are faded, and are every shade imaginable ( _or_ unimaginable).

The cloud forms colors shift all across their outer appearance, almost like a light show when they do. Sometimes it is possible to catch flashes of electricity shooting across the surface of the cloud when they “speak” in this form.

Some HC’s:

\- Clouds child, Junior as the Nightvale citizens have taken to calling them, is very similar to the way their parent looks, aside from having a human form. This is due to Junior being too young and too weak to take a fully human form. They are usually in cloud form because their halfling form takes up a lot of energy even now.

\- Cloud is demisexual and demiromantic! Though relationships to them seem tedious and silly, the only reason they have a child today is because they drained the life force from lovers long past to be able to form a smaller cloud. Therefore, Cloud thinks that if someone wants to be their significant other then they should go for it! More food to fuel their young and growing child after all.

\- Truly though, Cloud does want to learn what love means. They’re not certain they’ve ever felt it before and are really hoping someone in Nightvale will sweep them off of their not-really-real feet.

\- The cloud’s voice is a mix of the nicest voices they’ve ever heard, which are few and far between, and they speak in patterns very similar to The Angels that totally do not exist.

\- Speaking of angels, the cloud and the angels both interact fairly often together. They actually used to go bowling from time to time, but gave up on that upon realizing one of the Erika’s had been cheating during every match for the past 5 months...

\- Cloud likes to call Cecil their brother and often asks if he and Carlos can babysit their child! Both of these standup men are happy to oblige when they aren’t too busy, and Junior refers to both of them as their uncles =)


	3. kevin + trans reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally on a paid break, courtesy of our loving StrexCorp, Kevin’s just done something absolutely insane. His boyfriend, ever the supportive one, helped him out.
> 
> (FLUFF, soft feelings, slight creepiness from Kev.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First request! So happy to be writing for Kevin, he deserves some soft moments with his boyfriend. The reader is indeed a trans male, though pronouns weren’t used too often in this work.

“Lauren is going to throw a _fit._ ” You chuckled, gloved hands scrubbing the excess dye out of Kev’s once-blonde-now-red stained locks. The running water of the sink provided calming background noise as Kevin turned his thoughts over in his head. A quiet purr was sounding from within Kevin’s chest as your fingers scratched along his scalp, thoroughly washing the unneeded dye away. It took him a while to answer, and he only managed to form words when you moved your hands away from his hair.

“Hmm... That’s the plan, My Precious One! After my hair dries, we’ll do yours too, yes?” Kevin’s voice was as cheery as ever, almost genuine now that he wasn’t at his... _Wonderful_.. Workplace. You could tell though that there were still undertones of forced positivity in his words. That would probably be the case for a while, or at least until Strex was taken care of. You shook your head then, forcing yourself to forget about those things. No good would come from thoughts like that, not right now.

Huffing, you removed the gloves and tossed them into the bin beside the toilet. Looking around the bathroom, you caught sight of the towel you’d placed next to the sink. You reached over Kevin to grab the towel, clutching it in your hands and beginning to dry his hair off by patting the towel over all the wet areas you could feel. In an annoyed and slightly playful tone, you replied to Kevin’s comment.

“Yes Kev, I’m next. If Lauren says anything though, I’m hiding for the next thousand millennia. I may be your strong, handsome, and super mega cool boyfriend, but I’m not strong enough to square up to _her_.” This caused Kevin to laugh, and you were startled at how.. _Real_ it sounded. Kevin must’ve noticed your surprise, because he immediately reached up to hold your hand gently, stopping you from paying attention to his hair any further. His voice was sincere, unusually soft in that moment.

“Oh my.. Do forgive me for my outburst, Darling, but it’s just- Well,” He snorted, “Lauren wouldn’t be able to lay a finger on you, you know? I would never let such a thing happen.” You raised a brow, leaning down to look at Kevin while he tilted his head back to stare at you, his shark-like teeth set in a sickeningly sweet grin. It would’ve made someone else uneasy to see such an expression, but all that smile made you feel was a warmth that enveloped your heart entirely.

”Mm, yeah? And why’s that, Kevin?”

”Because I love you, of course!”


	4. cecil, kevin, carlos, dana, lauren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanons on how the characters above would react to you, the reader, cradling their faces in your hands.
> 
> (Fluff, platonic/romantic relationships)

✎... _『 CECIL』_

— so surprised when ur hands move up to cup his face

— mans sorta just.. Leans into it?? Cecil doesn’t mind at all with the affections, you’re someone he trusts after all!

— honestly Cecil needs this, the stress of nightvale gets to him more than he’d care to admit

— he’s all blushy n shit when you do this, sighs a lot too

— big dreamy grin on his face the entire time

— 1000% will nuzzle his nose against your palm

— “Say, ___. Could we do this more often? I find it very calming.”

~~~

✎... _『 KEVIN 』_

— physical touch is a-okay as long as you have kevin’s consent!!

— he’s one to be confused at first, then sorta flustered about it?

— after taking a moment to understand what’s happening tho, Kevin’s all giggly n chirpy

— ^^^ literally. kevin chirps when he’s feeling very positive emotions

— he nips at your fingers and licks ur hand once or twice

— “Well now, ___!! This is quite a pleasant experience, is it not?”

~~~

✎... _『 CARLOS 』_

— ask before touching him, please

— some days, physical contact just overwhelms Carlos too much

— but if you ask and Carlos allows it, he’s happy to have your hands softly brushing against his skin

— his face heats up, and he doesn’t say much but he stares up at you with his big brown eyes and just- ahhh

— Carlos is so sweet, he’ll kiss along your palms and say thank you every now and again

— “...Yeah, it’s okay. Mhmm.. Thank you, ___.”

~~~

✎... _『 DANA 』_

— dreamy and cream colored eyes staring up at you when ur hands cup her face

— she doesn’t mind at all actually!! Dana smiles at you briefly before she goes back to daydreaming

— despite her adoration for you, Dana is still her strange, strange self

— affection is rewarded with any odd thought that comes to her mind every few minutes

— “D’you think, maybe.. Squirrels have Victorian era dresses that they wear when we aren’t looking at them?”

~~~

✎... _『 LAUREN 』_

— she flashes a very strained grin at you when you do this

— truly, Lauren doesn’t dislike your affections, she’s just not.. Sure how to take this?

— she’ll cringe inwardly, on the outside though she only appears mildly inconvenienced

— but Lauren doesn’t try to push you away, and even presses a gentle kiss to your fingertips if you’re alone

— “Hey!! ___, don’t spring that on me again. Oh, calm down, I won’t hurt you. Just.. Ask next time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohh I wanted to write this for so long! Saw this idea a while back on tumblr and it was just so cute.


End file.
